


Once Upon a Mountain Trail

by KristannaFever



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Kristanna, Little bit fluffy, kinda smutty, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21621640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristannaFever/pseuds/KristannaFever
Summary: written for kristannasecretsanta2017 on tumblr
Relationships: Anna & Kristoff (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Once Upon a Mountain Trail

Kristoff pulled the cold air deep into his lungs, savoring the feeling. He loved getting up on the mountain. It made every tiresome week worth it, to be able to hike up his favorite peak and have a lunch overlooking natures splendor with Sven at his side.

He reached down and gave the brown lab a good pet on the head. “What do you say buddy? Want to jog the rest of the way up?”

Sven licked Kristoff’s hand and it was answer enough. The dog bounded happily beside his best friend as they took off up the trail to the plateau.

He slowed as he got to the top, walking the last bit of the way to the edge of the peak that flattened out before plummeting back down the other side. From this vantage point he could see far down the valley, the mountains lining each side with their rocky peaks and the beautiful lake nestled in the middle. It was his favorite place to be. He smiled to himself.

“Good morning!”

He startled, almost letting out a yelp. He looked around frantically, trying to find the source of the voice when he heard her laugh. He whipped his head back and finally spotted her.

She was sitting on a small outcropping of rock above him with something rectangular propped up on her folded knees, holding it upright with one hand. She smiled down at him. Her copper hair was twisted into two braids, freckles spanned her cheeks, her eyes were clear and bright and just as blue as the glacier fed lake below them.

“Sorry I didn’t mean to startle you.”

Kristoff blinked, at a complete loss for words. 

“It’s a gorgeous day isn’t it?” she smiled.

He nodded, still unable to speak. He noticed she had a paintbrush in her free hand, and he understood what she was doing. How she had managed to get herself up onto that outcropping with a canvas in her hand, he would likely never know. 

She was suddenly looking at him very closely, and he was immediately uncomfortable. He was not used to running into people on this trail. It was a difficult one, and most people chose to hike the longer, easier path that veered around the peak at an easy incline. If she had taken that way, she would have had to start hiking before the sun even rose. Unless she had taken his path, and that wasn’t for the faint of heart.

“What’s your friends name?”

Kristoff looked down at Sven. He was looking up at the woman, panting with his tongue hanging out the side of him mouth and his tail wagging.

“Uh, Sven,” Kristoff managed.

“Pardon? I can’t hear you.”

He cleared his throat. “His name is Sven,” he said, looking up at her and speaking a little clearer. 

“Hello Sven!” she cooed loudly in a baby-voice. “You’re a good boy, aren’t you?”

Kristoff frowned. He hated it when people talked to Sven like that. She was even making baby faces at him. All of the sudden she looked back up at Kristoff with a smile, like she had the intention of kicking the conversation up a notch, so he spoke before she could.

“Have a nice day,” he turned without waiting for a response and headed down the easy side of the mountain. 

“You too.” He heard her call after him, her voice sounding confused.

He sighed, walking slowly with Sven bounding around his heels. He didn’t want to go back so soon, but the thought of having a conversation gave him all kinds of anxiety. He wasn’t used to talking to anyone on the trails, especially a pretty woman.

At least he could visit the falls going down the long way. Not a lot of people knew about them, and it took a bit of skill to actually get there, but it was the best place for him to eat his lunch in peace and quiet and think.

*****

Anna propped her painting against the wall with the others when she got home. She was amassing quite a collection of them. The trail she had just found was gorgeous; a far cry from the ones she used to take. There was something special about that particular mountain and its beauty. 

It was quiet too. She had noticed that right away. She was used to passing people on the trails, stopping and chatting sometimes. 

There was that one guy of course. The only one she had seen all day. But he barely spoke, and she had seemed to have spooked him.   
_Too bad…. He was pretty good looking_.

*****

There was only one other vehicle in the tiny parking area at the bottom of the trail, and Kristoff took a wild guess at who it belonged to. He didn’t really expect to see her again, assuming it was probably a one-time thing, but there was someone on the mountain, and he had a feeling that it was her.

Low and behold, about half way up his favorite trail, there she was.

He was coming up to her from behind this time. Her back was too him and he could see just over her shoulder at what she was working on. She was painting what was in front of her, capturing the majestic trees and the way the sunlight filtered down to the forest floor. It was a gorgeous painting. 

She turned just was he was about to walk by, and her eyes lit up with recognition.

“Well hello again.”

“Hi,” Kristoff replied.

Before he could stop him, Sven tugged the leash out of Kristoff’s slack hand and charged for her.

“Sven!” Kristoff hollered at the dog, but he knew Sven wouldn’t listen to him when there was someone new to pet him. The woman moved her painting at seeing the dog approach, and set it down so that she could pet him as soon as he got to her. His tail was a blur, dragging his butt back and forth with each furious wag. 

“Oh, you are a good boy, aren’t you Sven?” she said.

That baby-voice irked him to no end, and when she looked up, Kristoff realized he must have been frowning, because when she turned her focus back down, she spoke in her normal cadence. 

“You love hiking on this trail, don’t you Sven?”

“He does,” Kristoff offered quietly, suddenly feeling bad for the way he had acted towards the woman. She was clearly just a friendly person, and meant no harm. Why did he find it so hard to carry on a casual conversation anyway? Talking to people at work was fairly un-stressful, but maybe that was because he had a chance to exercise his knowledge. 

Her eyes came up to his again, and he realized how truly beautiful they were. She smiled at him, and he smiled back at her automatically before he could even think about it.

“I’d love to go hiking with a buddy like Sven. I want to get a dog, but my apartment building doesn’t allow them. I have a kitty cat though. He’s a snow-white Angora and his name is Olaf,” her eyes went back down to Sven. “Do you like kitty cats Sven?”

When Kristoff was silent she looked back up at him and Kristoff realized she was asking him indirectly. 

“Oh, um, yeah he get’s along with cats. Kids too. He’s a great dog. Excellent temperament.”

“I can tell,” she smiled.

Kristoff cleared his throat. “Uh, well, we should, get going,” he whistled sharply and Sven finally came back to him. He reached down and patted his head. “Have a nice day,” he offered to the woman, surprised to find another genuine smile, before he started walking again.

“You too. Nice talking with you,” she said to his back.

“You as well,” he managed, turning his head over his shoulder. 

He walked the rest of the way to the plateau, grabbing his favorite spot below where he had seen her painting the first time, and unpacked his lunch. He ripped a corner off his sandwich and tossed it at Sven before he filled his little metal bowl with water. They stayed there for nearly an hour, looking at the wonderful view and enjoying the gentle mountain breeze. Everything was so still, and peaceful.

He packed up and headed back down the trail. When he came to the spot where the woman had been painting, she was gone, and when he got down to the parking area, his Jimmy was the only vehicle there.

He was a little surprised to himself, that he felt almost disappointed.

*****

Anna set down her forest painting next to the first one. She wondered what would catch her eye to paint next weekend. It was such a beautiful trail. There was so much to see, so much beauty. Not to mention that hot blond guy. He was some serious eye candy.

She had been tickled to see him again, and even more so for the fact that he had actually engaged her in a bit of a conversation. She was glad she hadn’t scared him off for good or anything. She understood that he was probably just a little shy.

When she went to bed that night, she wasn’t overly surprised that she was thinking about his gorgeous brown eyes.

*****

Her car was there the next Saturday, and it startled Kristoff to realize that seeing it brought a smile to his face.

_Because Sven loves the attention,_ he told himself, knowing full well that it was not the only truth. 

He took off up the trail, wondering when he would bump into her. But he reached the top without a single sign. He paused, looking around, checking the spot above him first, but she wasn’t there either. He guessed that she was on the easy trail, and shrugged to himself before unpacking his lunch.

As soon as he took his first bite, he was thinking about taking the longer way back down. Before he was even finished, he packed up quickly and took off. He realized, as soon as he started down the trail he thought she would be on, that he was walking quicker than normal. Was he hurrying in hopes to see her again? He thought perhaps, that he was. He would certainly be lying to himself if he didn’t think about her throughout the week. She was very pretty; beautiful really, very friendly, and her painting was gorgeous. He found himself curious to see what she would be working on today.

It wasn’t long before he came upon her, but it was not how he expected to find her. She was sitting on the edge of the trail, holding her leg. Kristoff spotted the blood right away. 

“Oh my God, are you okay?” he said, rushing over and kneeling in front of her.

Sven was pushing his way eagerly between them, but when Kristoff looked up into her face he realized that she looked scared.

“Sven, go.”

The dog startled at Kristoff’s harsh tone, but he understood. He wandered a couple feet away and sat, watching them with a tiny whine.

Kristoff immediately pulled his bag from his back and opened the front pouch where his first aid kid was. He then stripped off his coat and laid it on the ground before he opened the kit and grabbed everything he would need; gauze, antiseptic, bandages, liquid stitches, scissors. He laid it all out on his jacket before turning his focus back to her leg.

He went to grab her hand to remove it when she recoiled. He blinked suddenly, looking back up into her face. She was clearly scared, and Kristoff realized he had been moving with adrenaline and training, and was maybe coming off as a little aggressive.

“Hey, it’s okay. I’ll help you, alright?”

She nodded slightly, and he realized she was trembling. 

“Can you remove your hand, so I can see how bad it is?”

Fear flashed across her face and Kristoff understood that with the bit of blood that ran down her leg, that she thought it was severe. But he had seen and treated worse.

He offered her a smile, “Trust me, okay?”

She nodded before she clamped her eyes shut and slowly moved her hand. 

Kristoff surveyed the gash. It was deep, but not as deep as he had initially feared, and certainly not as bad as she seemed to think it was. It was nothing that couldn’t be fixed with what he had in his first aid kit. 

“It’s not that bad, alright?” he offered, grabbing the bottle of antiseptic. “This… might sting a bit.”

She hissed when he squirted the bottle on her cut. Once it was clean he could see the injury clearly. It wasn’t as deep or as long as he had initially feared, and he had everything in his kit to treat it. He got to work right away, pressing some gauze onto the wound to make sure it wasn’t still bleeding. He applied some liquid stiches to the gash and secured two butterfly bandages overtop to make sure the skin wouldn’t shift too much. He then wrapped around the bandages in gaze and secured it with medical tape. He went back into the kit and got a tensor bandage, just as an added precaution, and wrapped around her calf.

He leaned back, looking over his work, making sure that everything looked okay. He’d had to use his first aid training on more than one occasion, and he was very grateful for taking the courses. 

When he turned his eyes up, she was looking at him. There was a silent moment between them, before she spoke.

“Thank you,” her voice was barely above a whisper.

“No problem, please. I’m just glad it wasn’t too serious. What happened?”

“I was painting in a little meadow over that way, but on my way back to the trail I slipping and cut my leg on that rock there,” she moved her head to gesture to an area a couple of feet behind her were a small jut out of sharp stone was protruding from the forest floor. 

Kristoff looked down at her feet. She was wearing canvas sneakers. 

“Well no wonder,” he frowned. “You don’t have proper hiking boots on. That and you should always carry a first aid kit with you when you’re hiking. Not to mention you look under-dressed. Why are you wearing shorts anyway? It’s not that warm out…”

He realized suddenly by the embarrassment in her eyes that he was nagging her. His bad habit. He was an absolute stickler for being prepared while hiking, and he had to constantly remind himself that other people weren’t quite as precautious about it as he was.

“Sorry,” he murmured and packing the rest of the first aid kit back up as he felt her eyes on him. He stuffed everything in his bag, took to his feet, and offered her his hand. She hesitated, but she took it, and he helped her to stand. She tested her leg with pressure, and she seemed okay.

“I’ll walk you back down, okay?”

She nodded, not meeting his eyes, clearly embarrassed.

“Hey listen. Shit happens right? I’m just glad I decided to head back down on this trail today to see what you were painting, otherwise I might have missed you.”

She looked up at him suddenly, a smile ghosting across her lips. 

His cheeks flushed with heat, so he cleared his throat and bent over to pick up her things. He slung the straps of her backpack over his arm and reached down to grab Sven’s leash, sliding the end around his wrist. The dog was happy that the mood had settled and he was wagging his tail, stepping excitedly between them. Kristoff picked up her canvas and held it in the hand with all the other things. He then offered his free arm for her to grab as a support. She did after a second, and they started the slow trek back down.

It was nearly sunset by the time their vehicles came into view. She was still clinging to his arm, but she was walking more confidently on her leg. She reached into her pocket for her keys and unlocked her car. Kristoff held out her things when she opened her passenger door. 

“Thank you again. I… don’t know what I would have done if you didn’t come along.”

He watched her for a moment as she placed her things on the seat of the car, carefully balancing her canvas on top. It was another gorgeous representation of the mountain. With everything that happened, he hadn’t even thought to really look at it until just then. He’d never been to the meadow she had painted, but it was almost as it he was currently looking at a snapshot of it. She truly had a gift, and he hoped that her fall wasn’t going to discourage her from continuing on with her art.

“Listen,” he said turning his eyes back to hers. “I work at the MEC, over on 8th, right near that new mall.”

She looked at him blankly. 

“Mountain Equipment Co-op?” he clarified.

“Oh, right.”

“Come on in sometime if you want. I’ll hook up with some basics, and some proper hiking boots.”

“Okay,” she said, suddenly looking embarrassed again.

Kristoff offered her a smile, hoping to ease the tension. “I’ll let you use my friends and family discount too. 15% off everything. But, only if you want, to uh, you know, get some gear,” he suddenly felt stupid for pushing that on her, and his hand rubbed the back of his neck.

That brought a slow smile to her face. “Thank you… “ she pulled in a breath, “oh wow, I don’t even know you’re name.”

“Kristoff,” he offered his hand.

She took it, her smile widening. “Anna. And I think I will take you up on your offer.”

He grinned at her. “Excellent. I’m there every day this week.”

*****

Anna walked into the huge MEC store, looking around in awe. She’d never been in such a big store devoted to outdoor leisure. There was even an upper mezzanine with tents set up, canoes, kayaks, bikes and who knows what else.

There was a whole section for clothes, shoes, boots, supplies, packs, essentials, and Anna suddenly realized how unprepared she had been going up onto those trails. She wandered further into the store, heading in the direction of the hiking boots first, thinking that was a good a place to start as any.

“Anna.” 

She heard her name from behind her and turned to see Kristoff walking up with a huge grin on his face. He looked adorable in his work vest, and somehow Anna wasn’t all that surprised to see the title of _manager_ above his name on the tag clipped to his chest.

“How’s the leg?” he asked as he approached. 

“Oh, it’s um good actually. You were right, it wasn’t too bad. It’s healing nicely.”

“Glad to hear it.” 

“So… you want to maybe help me get some boots and set up a proper pack?”

“Definitely,” he said. “Follow me.”

Anna was amazed by his knowledge. He helped her pick out a pair of hiking boots that would work best for the mountain they hiked on, filling her in on how the shape and style of the boot offered the maximum amount of traction and flexibility for comfort.

Next, he went over to the packs, and showed her a few that fit her size. She knew she didn’t want one too big, but she had to remind him that she still wanted to paint, and had to have room for her art supplies, so he suggested one that was just a little bigger, but still not too big to drag her down.

He then took her over to the first aid kits, and the emergency fire starters, compasses, water bottles, lanterns and whatnot. Anna had never ever thought about getting caught on the mountain before, but the more Kristoff talked about it, the more she realized it was a very real thing. That and possibly getting lost, which she realized she could have easily done when she wandered off the path to find that meadow. Had she not had such a good sense of direction, she could have easily headed back for the trail in the wrong direction and gotten lost.

When she was all set up he rang her in, applying his discount for her. The price was still pretty high, but she understood the importance of all the things she was buying, and found it impossible to actually feel guilty about spending so much money at once.

Kristoff carried all her bags to her car for her, placing them in her trunk and shutting it as they finished their casual conversation about the joys of hiking.

“So… will I see you this Saturday?” he asked slowly.

He seemed pensive, and Anna found that adorable. “You bet.”

He smiled. “Would you… maybe want to meet in the parking lot, and hike up together?” he asked, rubbing his hand across the back of his neck. 

“Heck yes,” she grinned. “How about seven?”

He nodded eagerly. “Sounds great. See you then.”

They smiled at each other once more before Kristoff retreated back to his job and Anna took off for home to set up her new pack for the weekend.

*****

They stood overlooking the plateau, basking in the glorious early morning sunlight. It hadn’t taken them long to make the hike up. Anna was faster and more agile that he would have thought, and she was easily able to keep up with Kristoff’s pace.

“This truly is a gorgeous mountain,” she muttered at his side. “How long have you been hiking here?”

“Three years next month. It’s my favorite place.”

“I can certainly appreciate why.”

They had chatted the entire way up the trail, and Kristoff was a little taken aback by the amount that they had in common. That, and it was one of the most pleasant trips up the mountain he ever had. He realized about a quarter a way up, that he really, _really_ liked being around Anna. She didn’t make him edgy, the way other people seemed to.

She liked to talk. A lot. But she was intelligent, and Kristoff found the conversation engaging. He understood now that her unpreparedness for hiking, came from a simple impulsive nature. She wanted to climb a mountain to paint, so she did. He had thought initially that it was simply ignorance, but there was nothing ignorant about her. She just did things she wanted to, and Kristoff certainly had to respect that. He talked himself out of things all the time. He knew that he listened to that part in his mind that told him he couldn’t, or he shouldn’t, more often than he wanted to admit.

Anna shifted at his side and he realized he was lost in thought. It was too early to each lunch, and Anna hadn’t yet stopped to paint. He looked at the blank canvas in her hand and suddenly realized where he could take her.

“Come on,” he said, grabbing her hand lightly in his and pulling her forward. 

He wasn’t thinking about it. He had only meant to grab her hand to steer her toward the long way down when he realized they were a good way there and he had still not let go. She made no move to pull her hand from his either. Despite his instinct to release his grip on her hand, concerned that she might think of it as awkward, he did not. He glanced over at her, wanting to make sure it was okay, and she offered him an instant smile that made him relax. He realized how much he liked holding her hand.

They came upon the familiar group of trees that Kristoff used as a marker from the trail and took her into the brush. She followed him single file with Sven between them, stepping over logs and moving branches as they hiked the ten or so minutes up to the river.

Eventually the falls came into view, and he heard Anna gasp behind him.

He took her to the place he liked to sit and think. It was on a flat rock, high above the river, but it was close to the falls. He sat down, watching as Anna sank down beside him.

“This is beautiful,” her tone was in awe.

“It’s my favorite spot actually. Thought maybe you might want to paint it?”

She looked over at him, her face a mixture of disbelief and something else he couldn’t put a finger on.

She unpacked her art things while Kristoff got Sven a dish of water, and he watched her paint as he ate his sandwich. 

“You pack lunch?” he asked, a curious smile she didn’t see, taking to his lips.

“Lunch? Oh, uh yeah, I threw a bunch of granola bars and some trail mix in my bag.”

He chuckled. He couldn’t help it. It was exactly what he had thought she might say.

Kristoff always packed two sandwiches, so he offered Anna his second, and she took it with a distracted ‘ _thanks’_ while she worked. She ate it absentmindedly and Kristoff realized she really lost herself in these paintings. 

When she was done she set her brush down and help the canvas out at arms length to admire it.

“That is amazing Anna,” Kristoff said softly. “You are a wonderful artist.”

She blushed deeply, muttering a _thanks_ and Kristoff couldn’t hold back his delighted smile at the beautiful hue in her cheeks.

When they got back to their vehicles at the end of the day, Anna threw her things in her car as Kristoff put Sven and his pack in the back of his Jimmy. He turned around to go and talk to her, but she was right in front of him, startling him a little. She held the painting of the falls in her hand.

“I’d… like you to have this. Only if you want it of course. I mean, if you don’t like it I totally understand. It’s not everyone’s style, and you won’t hurt my feelings if it isn’t your cup of tea, but-“

“Anna,” he said, “it’s beautiful. I can’t take it from you though.”

“But, I want you to have it. I can’t ever thank you enough for helping me last week, and setting me up with proper gear. Then you spent all day with me today and showed me your special spot. I realized as soon as I started it, that I was painting it for you.”

Kristoff didn’t know what to say. He was suddenly filled with emotion, and it brought an unfamiliar burning to his throat. 

“Please?” she held it out a little further.

He reached out slowly, and took it, marveling again how beautiful it was. He let his eyes wander over her work again, admiring ever single brush stroke. He decided right away that he was going to hang it in his room. Somewhere it would be the first thing he saw in the morning and the last thing he saw at night. He had never been given anything so special. 

When he looked back up at her she was gazing thoughtfully at his lips, and he had a sudden urge to kiss her. But she blinked, realizing he was looking at her face, and pulled her gaze up to his eyes. 

She smiled. “So, you want to meet here same time next Saturday?”

“What are you doing tonight?” he asked, giving himself over to his impulse for once. 

“Uh, nothing.” she said, a little surprised.

“Dinner?” he shook his head, remembering his manners. “Sorry, would you _like_ to go out to dinner?”

She smiled wide. “Yes. Yes, I would like that, very much.”

*****

Dinner was fabulous. Kristoff was fabulous. Anna felt fabulous. 

He walked her up to her apartment door, and Anna turned around to bid him goodnight. He was smiling at her softly, regarding her very closely. It didn’t take a genius to understand that he was thinking about kissing her. She herself had thought all night about kissing him, but he was hesitating, clearly wondering if he should make a move. 

Anna answered for him, leaning in and pushing up on her tiptoes as she wrapped her arms around his neck. His arms moved at the same time, wrapping around her back just as their lips met. 

She felt it right away, and after they finally pulled apart from each other, she could see in his eyes that he felt it too. He asked her out for another date, and she said yes with another kiss before finally retreating back into her apartment. Her last thoughts before finding sleep were of Kristoff, and how she thought that she had finally found what she had been looking for.

*****

She said yes, even though it was only the second date, when Kristoff asked if she wanted to go back to his place after dinner. They had caught an early afternoon matinee, and gone out for a bite and a drink a Pub, and Anna didn’t think after her first date with Kristoff that she’d have a better one, but he had proven her wrong.

Sven greeted her with uncontained excitement as soon as she was in the door. Kristoff laughed with her at the dog’s enthusiasm. He showed her around his modest house. It was very tidy and smelled wonderful; almost like the mountain. The tour ended in his room, and he showed her where he had hung her painting. It was on the wall facing the bed, and Kristoff explained to her in a sheepish way that he wanted to see it every day. She was floored by his sentiment, and pushed her lips hard against his in desperation.

But he was hesitant. “I hope you don’t think this is why I asked you here,” he said, as if he had no intention of going to bed with her at all that night. She realized looking up into his innocent brown eyes that he wasn’t lying. He truly had no expectations. 

Anna had never been able to understand not going after what she wanted, so she told him with her next kiss that she wanted him. He gave into her immediately, pulling her body tight against his and sliding his tongue into her parted mouth.

She was putty in his hands. Every kiss, every brush of his fingers against her skin, every moan sent shivers down her spine. She let him undress her, slowly, taking his time to kiss over her contours as he made her naked. She waited, watching as he undressed quickly standing at the side of the bed while Anna lay there, wanting. He crawled over her and kissed her again. She’d been waiting her whole life to be kissed in such a way, and when he finally slid his length inside of her, it was like the everything finally came into focus.

She was madly in love with him.

*****

Kristoff watched her sleep. His heart felt full. Fuller than it ever had in his entire life. He finally felt like something in his being, that he didn’t even know was missing, was now complete. 

He was deeply in love with her.

\----------

Anna looked over the collage of paintings, remembering Kristoff with every single one of them. The view of the lake from the plateau from the first time she ever laid eyes on him, the forest scene from the day she first saw him smile, the meadow from the day he helped her, the waterfall from when he showed her his special place, Sven sitting in the brush, Kristoff sitting on his favorite rock at the falls (that had taken a lot of convincing), and the clearing in the thick of the forest that she painted after the first time they had made love on the mountain. _Their_ mountain. 

There were a dozen others, all placed together and filling up the entire wall in the living room of their new home, from all the weekly expeditions they had done together since the very first one. It was like a timeline of their relationship, represented in a way that only they would understand.

The newest painting, the one that she had come to love the most, was of the entire valley. That was the day that Kristoff had gone down on one knee, and proposed to her on the top of the peak. She had given him a teary eyed ‘ _yes’_ and sobbed as he slid the beautiful ring onto her finger. They stayed until the sun set that day, and walked down together by lantern light to Kristoff’s Jimmy, holding hands and smiling the whole way.

Kristoff walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, placing a kiss on her neck. “It looks so beautiful Anna. You truly are a gifted artist.”

She smiled, sliding her hands around his big forearms and turning her face to the side to kiss his lips. 

Olaf walked slowly into the room and ignored them. The feline hopped up on the mat where Sven was sleeping and pussy footed his way around until he nestled himself against the dog’s side and closed his eyes.

Kristoff and Anna chuckled quietly. The cat and the dog were getting along famously. Everything seemed to be working out so perfectly. Their new house was a dream come true, Anna was excited to start planning their wedding, and they were both looking forward to the honeymoon; two blissful weeks hiking and exploring the Swiss alps. Anna was the happiest she had ever been, and Kristoff told her all the time that he was too. 

Life, was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> written for kristannasecretsanta2017 on tumblr


End file.
